phoenix wright turnabout quiz show
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix and edgeworth must compete in quiz trial for honor glory and trucy CAN THEY DO IT?
1. quiz begin

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT QUIZ SHOW

BY BARRYLAWN

"cough cough COOOUGH" poenix was in bed coughing moar than juniper woods because he was sick "jesus i cant go to court today im too sick i guess maya will just have to get kyle rivers or somethin"

the door knocked just then

"ughhh better answer that"

phoenix pulled himself out of the bed and threw himself over to teh door and opened it

"sorry man i cant def-"

"HELLOOOOO!" shouted the man

"uh wat" he sniffled

"YOU HAS JUST COMPLETED THE FIRST TASK OF OPENING UR DOOR! congratulations." he clapped for nicks accomplishment "now then mr sir phoenix wright YOU ARE COMIN WITH ME"

and he punched phoenix and knocked his cold out because he also knocked him out cold (tats how you get rid of colds)

try it irl

===IN THE BLACKNESS===

the blackness faded and phoenix woke up at the defense bench but something was wrong

it was the normal courtroom number 2 but it was decorated IN SPOTLIGHTS AND GLOWY STUFF AND THEN THE LIGHTS TURN ONNNNN

"WELCOME!" shouted the voice and the man from before came down in some elevator thing "TO EPISODE 69 OF ACES ACE QUIZ SHOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"wtf is going on"

"i believe were i a quiz show..." said edgeworht who was at the prosecution bench

"tat is correct. uve just scored ur first right anser mr edgeworth. congratulations." everyone cheered for edgeworth and flags of edgeys face appeared all over the wall sayin "#TEAMEDGE #FUCKNICK"

"wow thats sad" said phoenix

"ALLLLLLLRITEY THEN" said ace "so today we have 2 VEEEEEERY special guests the two ace lawyers PHOENIX WRIGHT AND MILES EDGEYWORD and because they both lawyers of legend we shall host this specially numbered episode AS A TRIAL!"

and then a mr hat version of trucy appear

"mr wright must defend his daughter for murder and edgy must prosecute but if nick fails TRUCY SHAL DIE IRL"

"but what if edgy fails" said phoenix

"edgy is the current favorite so no punishment for him" said ace

"O COME ON"

"DEMS TEH RULES! now edgy make your opened statement"

"uhh very well" said edgeworth and he took out a document "ms trucy wright is accused of murdering kyle rivers. mr rivers was suppose to defend maya but it was suspicious to her tat phoenick didnt so she killed him thinking he killed nick"

"but im rite here" said phoenix

"SHE HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING AT THE TIME" shouted edgeworth "now the witness will be testifying later but now i call detective gumshoe"

and then a big puppet that looked like gumshoe appeared

"ha ha hello mistah edworth" said the puppet in a croaky annoying puppety voice tat nerds use

"uhhh hello gumshoe testify about your investigation"

"ok suh"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"yaaa yaaa trucy wright killed the guy"

"we tink it was out of jelusy because she wanted nick but maya wa-"

"OBJECITON" shouted phoenix "WOH WOH STOP RITE THERE!"

"shaddap spiky"

"no u! TRUCYS MY DAUGHTER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed gumshoe

"ha that was so easy this trial is in teh-"

"QUIZ TIEM!" shouted the big bubble and then ACE APPEARED AT THE STAND

"ITTTTS ACES ACE QUIZ SHOWWWW! QUESTION OOOOOOOONE!"

"wat" said edge and nick

"tats right lawyers! just now evidence is gonna be presented but will it help the prosecutor or defense? tat is for the answerer to decide! is tat ok?"

"sigh... yes" said edgeworth

"CARRECT!" screamed ace and there was a DINGALINGALINGALINGALING!AND RED AND YELLOW LIGHTS FLASHED AROUND EDGEWORTHS FACE AND THEN A PIECE OF EVIDENCE GOT ADDED TO THE COURT RECORD!

"ok this is a document that says trucy being phoenixs dad was... ILLEGAL" said edgy

"O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenix "THATS BULLSHIT, HE LIE! I SIGNED OFFICIAL DOCUMENTS AND EVERYTHING"

"shat it phoenix" said ace "UNTIL NEXT QUESTION FOKES!"

DUN DUNDUNDUUUUUN, DUN DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. dingdingding

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT QUIZ SHOW CHAPTER II

BY BARRYLAWN

"gulp ok i gotta focus or ill lose my honor and my daughter" thought phoenix even tho she wasnt legally his daughter any more thanks to this bulshit evidence

"with tat settled i call the witness to the stand"

and then the witness came in and it was also a puppet and it was of DAMON GANT!

(insert damon gant music)

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O HELLO WORDY! AND RAITOU" laughed daemon

"OBJECTION" shouted nick "DONT COMPARE ME TO THAT FAKE GRANDAD"

"keheh o righto ur very angry wat cud be the mattah son?"

"the matter is that your lying to get my daughter kill u HORRIBLE PERSON"

"heh heh alright wrighto ill do dis"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"haha no" said gant

"wait what" said phoenix "TESTIFY"

"sorry wrighto but im the chief of police i dont HAVE to testify"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" screamed phoenix "wait but THEN THERES NO EVIDENCE"

but the jury voted for edgeworth because waifu

"OMY SHIT THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!"

phoenix could already see the assassins going after trucy IRL rite at that moment

how could this have happ-

"QUIZ TIEM!" that bubble appeared again and then

DUN DUNDUNDUUUUUN, DUN DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

"WELCUM BACK FOKES TO QUESTION TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"o fuk whats happenin now" said phoenix

"alritey so miles is like 2 points ahead of nick who has nothin but can this dastardly scumbag leave a wound on the lord are god mills edgeworth? LETS FIND OUT IN THIS NEWWWWEWWWW DAAAAAANK QUESTIONNNNNNNNNN"

===QUESTION 2===

who is the chief of police

phoenix rush to the button

BREEEEEEEEEEP

NOOOO IT WAS EDGEYS SIDE

edge hit the desk

"GANTA CLAUS! NOOOO FUK I MEANT TO HIT-"

"TOOOOOO LATE" shouted ace "u get answer wrong and you get BIIIG BAAAD PENALLLLTYYYYY"

BOOOOOOM WENT EDGEYS SCORE AND HE ONLY HAD ONE POINT

and then the posters disappear and there were no more edgey faces except the prosecutors

"WOW FUCK NICE" shouted phoenix and he hit the button

BREEEEEEEEP

"DAMON GANT" shouted phoenix

"CORRECTION!" shouted ace

confetti fell and lights flared and DINGALINGALINGALING!

a law book fell on nicks head and he read it

"WOW!" shouted phoenix "it says here that puppets MUST TESTIFY ABOUT EVERYTHING THEY KNOW OR THEY GET THROWN TO HELLFIRE! so thats what happened to trilo..."

before he could finish that thought A HOLE APPEARED IN THE MIDDLE OF COURTROOM AND THERE WAS FIRE AT THE BOTTOM!

"gulp" gulpnicked sweating at the fire

"aahahhahahahhahahhahhahhahhhhhhh screamed damon "FINE ILL TESTIFY GAWD"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"alright you got me righto ill talk"

"so i was visiting wright law office because my son apollo needed to be defended"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "try again gant APOLLO ISNT UR SON"

"tat is just for real life apollo but puppet apollo is puppet mes son"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"OOOOOOOOO" screamed ace "feenie made a big mistake bois and grils"

"yeaaaaaa"

"what does that mean bois and grils"

"PENALTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed nick and his point was lost and he was at ZERO!

"theres gotta be a way to nale this guy" cried nick

"QUIZ TIEM!"

DUN DUNDUNDUUUUUN DUN DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

"WELCOME BACK LADDIES AND GANT! WE GOT GREAT SHOW FOR YOUSE TODAY!"

DUN-DUNDUN **DUN** DUN... DUUUUUUUN...!

===QUESTION 3===

phoenix and edge face each other in anticipation

this was the evidence taht would either expose gants lies or back them up decisively

but how could phoenix fight such a smart sexy guy like edgey

wait sexy...

WOWWWWWW

phoenix reach into his pocket and pulled out that blindfold he uses when he sleeps on planes and put it on

"(HA!)" he thought "(NOW I WONT GET DISTRACTED BY EDGEWORTH!)"

ace finally spoke the question

"WHO... IS THE REAL MURDERER?!"

there would have been a long silence in sweating because neither of them knew the answer

but it didnt happen because phoenix just hit a random button because turns out he couldnt see the answers through the blindfold lol

BREEEEEEEK

"CO-CO-CORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRECT" screamed ace

DINGALINGLINGLINGLINGLINGLING

the lights flashed and the courtroom turned to GOLD!

MONEY FELL FROM THE SKY

POSTERS OF VOTE4NICK APPEARED ON THE WALLS

LADIES BOWED TO NICK HOPING TO GET FUCKED BY THE MAN WHO NAMED THE KILLER WITH HIS EYES CLOSED

"th-th-this is unpresented fokes the man weve hated the entire game has turned his position about WITH HIS EYES CLOSED! HE KNOWS THE KILLER! i think its safe to assume that hes gonna win this thing anyway so here phoenix have 10 points"

"WHAT" shouted edgeworth who had been sweating and strained the entire time

"shutup edgeworth" said nick "your honor... I CALL THE KILLER TO THE STAND!"

"uhmmm" said the robo-judge "does not compute. please insert "killer"s name"

"... ... ..."

"oh god dammit"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. edgeworth wins

TURNABOUT QUIZ SHOW

THE LAST CHAPTER

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "now hold on one second here muddy bucketer, i won the question so wheres my evidence"

"o shit right here you go" said ace and a book called "puppet science" fell on his head

"why do i keep having to read dammit" said nick and he read through the book until he reach page 420 in the biology section "AHA! mr gant you said that puppollo is your son but it says here that PUPPETS CANT HAVE KIDS"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP" gasped the court

everyone glared at gant and chanted "firefirefirefirefire"

"HOLD IT" shouted nick "gant testify about what else you saw and youll be free"

"wat should i testify about tho" said gant

"THE ANSWER I CHOSE!"

"o ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"phoenix hit the button in the middle"

"i couldnt see what it was"

"anyway it was clearly trucy the divination seance said so"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "divination seance you mean like the water mirror"

"yes"

"YOUR UDGEY I REQUEST TO SEE THE ANSWER THROUGH MIRROR"

"but we dont have a victim from that according to computer" said the robot that was sitting in the judge seat

"o right" said nick and he stabbed one of the girls asking for sex to death "now?"

"ok"

ace got on the phone and got rayfa over to do her dance and reveal the victims last moments

they barely caught it but it showed phoenix hit the button that said "ben woodman"

phoenix returned to the testimony

"phoenix hit the button in the middle"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "got you FUCKER. you said i hit button in the middle but it was RIGHT"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed gant and someone pushed him into the fire AND BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNED

"nnngh" grutned edgeworth "i call ben woodman to the stand"

ben came

"hi im ben and im not a puppet"

"(ha its the real one i can use this)"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i didnt do it"

"id have to be a master of puppets"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "you are, you used TRILO"

"do you have" said ben "PROOF"

"AAAAAAAAAAACK" screamed phoenix

"yea nick" said edge

"well do YOU have proof it was trilo using HIM?"

"AAAAAAGH" screamed egg-

"QUIZ TIEM!"

DUN DUNDUNDUUUUUN DUN DUNDUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

"HEYYYYYYYYYA FOKES ITS THAT TIME AGAIN FOR THE FINAL QUESTION" shouted ace and he CAME OUT OF THE SCREEN AT YOUUUUUUU

he handed on your desk or body or floor or whatever and jump up and down

"tat right boi or girl lets watch the last question together"

"(alright i gotta win this)" thought phoenix

"(i wont let you)" thought edgeworth

===FINAL QUESTION==

.

..

...

... .

...

..

.

"hi"

"greetings sir" said edge

DINGINIGNGINGINGINGIGN

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed phoenxi

he could see his fame slipping away

he saw the grisl get up and leave

he saw the gun at trucys hed

he saw

he saw nothing but darkness except the document that fell in edgeworths hand and he won 100000000 points

"now according to this puppet people cannot do anything harmful so trilo could not have manipulated ben"

"noooooooo" sweated phoenix

the guilty was coming

BUT HOLD ON A FUCKING MINUTE THERES A CONTRADICTION HERE he thought as he slam the desk

"MR DOCUMENT THIS WILL WIN MY CASE"

"WHAT" shouted edgey as the golden light appear in court once more

"you see if this is the truth then TRUCY COULDNT HAVE DON IT BECAUSE SHES PUPPET"

"OH NOO" shotued ben

"oh YES" shotued nick "and the only one who could have done it... is the only human, BEN WOODMAN"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed ben and trilo appeared from hell and dragged him in (he was used by satan so thats not a contradiction)"

"WOWOWOWOWOWOW" shouted ace "even tho edgey has like 1000000 more points than him phoenick wins the case! this is legendary trial fokes! for the first time in 69 episodes i declare the winner to be the one with less points... PALNIX WRIGHT!"

confetti fell and the gold returned and the ladies came back

"fuk me master" they muttered

they were all ugly tho so fuck _them_ "

robojudge registered the win but edgy had more points so he couldnt comprestand and he BLEW UP

AND PHOENIX AND EDGEWORTH WERE BLOWN BACK HOME

phoenix then arrested the assassins who invaded the office for tryin to kill trucy and from that day he never had to defend again

because everyone wanted to fuck him

including trucy since shes not his daughter any more

THE END


End file.
